


Lullaby and Goodnight

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Jesse McCree, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Papa Gabe, Papa Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: The song is Rockabye by Clean Bandit. Every time it comes on the radio, my boyfriend and I talk about our headcanon that Gabe would sing this.





	

Gabriel had found Jesse on a Blackwatch mission, wrapped in a dirty scrap of fabric and stashed under a bed in the back of the house that the Deadlock gang had been hiding in. He was shrieking, dirty and covered in bruises. Gabriel had taken him back to the transport immediately, where Angela had been waiting for any injured men. She took him from Gabe as soon as she saw the squirming baby.

Gabriel had a rough time finishing up the mission, he could only think about the wide brown eyes and heart-breaking shrieks. Gabe had watched his men restrain and load the members of Deadlock on the transport to take back to HQ for interrogation. He placed his Second in Command in charge of interrogating the woman they assumed was the baby’s mother. He knew Agent Johnson would be just as ruthless as he would be with the stupid bitch.

Jack was holding the baby in a clean white blanket, feeding him a bottle. The earpiece in Gabe’s ear crackled before Johnson’s voice came on, “ _The baby is 6 months old, his name is Jesse. She’s got a record a mile and a half long. Taking her in._ “ Gabe murmured an “Affirmative” before moving closer to Jack.

Now that the baby was washed and calm, he was adorable. He held one of Jack’s fingers in a tiny hand while he sucked on the bottle. Gabe carefully touched Jack’s lower back, looking down at the baby cradled in his arms. “His name is Jesse. His mother said he’s 6 months old. He’s now an orphan.” Gabe’s voice was quiet.

Jack looked at him, then back at Jesse. “We’ll make sure he isn’t.”

The adoption took a while, but Jesse McCree was now Jesse Reyes. He cried a lot the first month, Jack and Gabe got very little sleep as a result.

Jesse woke them up with a shrill shriek. Gabe pushed Jack back down on the bed by his chest, gentle. “I’ll get him, babe.” Jack just nodded, too tired to argue. Gabe rolled out of bed and made his way to the nursery. He moved to the crib and carefully picked Jesse up, shushing him quietly as he lightly bounced him in one arm, grabbing a fresh diaper with the other.

Gabe changed him, quick and efficient at the task now. Jesse had calmed to quiet whimpers when Gabe had finished, moving to sit in the rocking chair in the corner. He slowly rocked in the chair, humming softly as Jesse stared up at him.

Jack couldn’t go back to sleep until Gabe got back in bed, so he got up and made his way over to the nursery. He stood in the doorway, watching his husband rock their son. Gabriel was made to be a father.

He had slid into the position flawlessly, never upset or frustrated with the constant guessing game that came with crying babies. He loved to hold Jesse on his chest while he watched TV or read over files, loved to put him in a sling when he had to get up and move around. Jesse always calmed down for Gabe.

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as Gabe’s soft voice. He was singing to Jesse softly, staring down at his son with pure adoration, free hand rubbing his thumb over the chubby cheek. “ _Ooh, love. No ones ever gonna hurt you, love. I’m gonna give you all of my love. Nobody matters like you_.”

Gabriel’s deep voice always helped Jesse fall asleep, the baby’s eyes slowly shutting even as he fought it. “ _Your life ain’t gonna be nothing like my life. You’re gonna grow and have a good life. I’m gonna do what I’ve got to do.”_ Jesse’s eyes finally shut, Gabe continuing to rock him for a few minutes, singing a few more lines from the song. He got up and set Jesse back down in the crib, giving a tired smile to Jack.

“Let’s go back to bed. He should be good for the night.” Gabe took his husband’s hand and pulled him to their room. They laid back down, Gabe pulling Jack to be his little spoon. They were asleep within minutes, years of being in the military had trained them to fall asleep quick and any time they could spare. Jesse slept through the rest of the night peacefully.


End file.
